New Sierra, CO, OUS
'''New Sierra '''is the largest city in the state of Colossians in the country of OUS. As of the 2015 census, New Sierra had a population of 687,004 people. New Sierra is known for its new skyscraper being built, becoming the tallest building in OUS. History Parmans (2000-2005) In about 2000, Parman Tribes lived in the area and had set up a village that was called New Sierra. New Sierra was named after the Parman Princess Sierra, who helped villages grow in the country of Parma. They had moved from the village of Sierra about 120 miles north, which had been burned to the ground down by settlers from Pony and the Hook Islands. They had burned it down to build the city of Jackson. In 2001, Several settlers from Polar signed a treaty and gathered the OUS government and the town became a popular place. By 2005, The population was 212,334. History 2006-Present In 2006, the town had its first tornado, which was rated F-2 on the Fujita Scale. It killed 3 people, but it did minor damage. The town was repaired by December of 2006. New Sierra elected its first mayor in 2007. New Sierra's mayor was Nicholas Peters. Nicholas made the town grow a lot. He was one of the best mayors in the country of OUS. The population had raised to nearly 500,000 by the end of his 2 terms. In 2013, Hurricane Jennifer hit and killed many people on the Colossians and Sandy coasts. In 2015, Mayor Shaun Pitt declared that they were going to build the New Sierra Building which is planned to be 2,656 ft tall with 224 floors, becoming the 2nd tallest building in the continent of Oceania and 3 overall in the planet Titan. On November 30, 2015 (Neeauñbaceu 4, 2015 in Parman Calendar), New Sierra became the fastest growing city in OUS, surpassing Louisville. New Sierra got a new large apartment complex on the western side of the city. Hours later after the apartment complex and New Sierra becoming the fastest growing city, a large fire broke out in downtown. The fire was stopped at approximately 3:45 P.M. December 1, 2015 (Neeauñbaceu 5, 2015). 2016 tornado On January 1, 2016, a large F3 tornado destroyed several homes in the northern side of New Sierra. A home was completely swept away, where a couple was killed. New Sierra was called as a state of emergency later on January 2. The governor viewed the damage and helped survivors reclaim their belongings such as cats, dogs, pictures, family members, and other objects. The mayor of New Sierra called up many to help with finding survivors. The mayor, Shaun Pitt, says that they will recover the rebuilding process by 2018. Historic Census Count The population as of 2015 is 687,004 people. Climate New Sierra's climate is very tropical. For the city being on a coastal region, 27 hurricanes have struck the city since 1998. The worst hurricane, Hurricane Jennifer, struck the town killing almost 400 people. Below is the climate table as of 2015. August and July are usually the warmest months, with the most tropical months being May-September. Sister Cities *Sandy Beach, SY, OUS *Los Cactos, CC, Polar Notable People *Roberto Rodriguez - First president of OUS. *Nicholas Peters - First mayor of New Sierra. *Shaun Pitt - Incumbent mayor of New Sierra. *Kimberly Wray - New Sierra Tigers basketball player. Category:Major Cities in OUS Category:Towns struck by major hurricanes Category:Towns struck by a major tornado Category:Major Cities Category:Beautiful Cities Category:OUS